The Little Girl and the Wild West
by Dolphinheart99
Summary: Val was playing around with Jay babysitting her. She then found a weird cave filled with drawings of cowboys and Native Americans. She and Jay saw a dream catcher stuck on the wall and when they touched it, they were in the movie Rango as Rattlesnakes. Join them on their journey of the Mojave Desert facing new enemies, making new friends and rival. (Full summery inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Val was playing around with Jay babysitting her. She then found a weird cave filled with drawings of cowboys and Native Americans. She and Jay saw a dream catcher stuck on the wall and when they touched it, they were in the movie Rango as Rattlesnakes. Join them on their journey of the Mojave Desert facing new enemies, making new friends and rival. (This takes place after the movie and it is rated T to be safe.)**

 **This is my first Rango crossover. The only ones in this story are Val and Jay. I hope you like it.**

 **Name: Valentina Rosalina Grady**

 **Nickname: Val**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: American and Italian Human**

 **Blood type: Unknown because she has her mother's super serum**

 **Age: Five in a half**

 **Ability or talent: Understand Animals, healing tears, advance smelling, hearing and seeing, distress scream, can play ocarina or a lute, read people's thoughts and can see people's past just by looking at them. Can transform to any animals, controls elements and can see or communicate to the dead. Has superhuman strength and speed.**

 **Personality: Kind, adorable, gentle, polite, behave, timid and obedient**

 **Appearance: Long dark brown hair, sapphire eyes, and slightly tan skin.**

 **Family: Owen Grady (Uncle), Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo (Foster Cousins), Red, Scar, Talon and Uri (Her Raptor pack), Ivy (Adopted daughter) Iris (Adopted daughter), Steven Grady (Father: deceased), Alma (Mother:** **deceased).**

 **Friends: Quinn, Jay, Barry, Claire, Alex, Sofia, Mike, Marco, Mr. Masrani, Mitchell brothers, and all of the dinosaurs, workers, guards and InGen soldiers, minus Hoskins.**

 **Job: Dinosaur Whisperer**

 **Love Interest: None**

 **Name: Quinn Kingbird**

 **Nickname: none**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: American Human**

 **Blood Type: AB**

 **Age: twelve in a half**

 **Ability or talent: can play sports, gymnastic, martial arts, and play the drums.**

 **Personality: Friendly, adventurous, fun going and a tomboy.**

 **Appearance: Long blonde hair, green eyes and tan skin**

 **Family: Marco Kingbird (Dad), June Nightingale (Mother: deceased)**

 **Friends: Val, Jay, Barry, Claire, Alex, Sofia, Mike, Owen, Mr. Masrani, dinosaurs and the Mitchell brothers.**

 **Job: Hybrid Caretaker**

 **Love Interest: None**

 **Name: Alexander Winchester**

 **Nickname: Alex**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: American Human**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Age: 17**

 **Ability or talent: Karate, singing, playing guitar, gymnastic, hacker, novel writer, and can ride a motorbike.**

 **Personality: Kind, selfless to others, loyal and calm**

 **Appearance: Athletic body, blonde shoulder length hair, fair skin and dark blue eyes**

 **Family: Jack Winchester (Father), Annabelle White (Mother)**

 **Friends: Val, Mike Quinn, Jay, Marco, Dale, Owen, Claire and Wu.**

 **Job: Worker in the Hybrid paddock**

 **Love interest: Mike**

 **Name: Jayson Suarez Archer**

 **Nickname: Jay**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Mexican or American, Human and Velociraptor Hybrid**

 **Blood Type: Unknown because of Serum X his blood type was unknown**

 **Age: 18**

 **Ability or talent: Immune to bullets, maybe immune to electrical voltage, has super strength and speed, can jump in a far distance and also can mimic anyone's voices to lure them, can transform into a raptor, and can play the electric guitar.**

 **Personality: Calm, serious, secretly aggressive and protective, and kind**

 **Appearance: Muscular, has black claws on his hands and feet, Velociraptor feet, sharp teethes, pointy ears, spiky dark brown hair, and Velociraptor red eyes.**

 **Family: Jorge Archer (Father: Diseased) Isabelle Suarez (Mother)**

 **Friends: Val, Alex, Quinn, Sofia, Mike, Raptor Squad, Owen, Barry, Claire, Dale, Wu and Marco.**

 **Job: Raptor Trainer**

 **Love Interest: Sofia**

 **Name: Sofia Johnson**

 **Nickname: Sof**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: American Human**

 **Blood Type: A**

 **Age: 16**

 **Ability or talent: Playing the bass guitar, poetry, knows ballet, and can do a bit gymnastic**

 **Personality: Kind and shy**

 **Appearance: Feminine body; has long light brown hair, mocha skin and green eyes.**

 **Family: Kevin Johnson (Father), Mabel Pyre (Mother)**

 **Friends: Val, Alex, Mike, Jay, Marco, the dinosaurs, Claire, Wu, and Dale**

 **Job: Worker in the Hybrid paddock**

 **Love interest: Jay**

 **Name: Michael Jones**

 **Nickname: Mike**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Human**

 **Blood Type: B**

 **Age: 17**

 **Ability or talent: Knows technology and dinosaurs, can do karate, can ride a motorbike, and can play the keytar and keyboard piano.**

 **Personality: Kind and brave**

 **Appearance: Slightly muscular, has dirty blond hair, fair skin and green eyes.**

 **Family: David Jones (an Alcoholic Father) Lulu Hail (Mother: Deceased)**

 **Friends: Val, Quinn, Alex, Jay, Charlie and Uri, Owen, Barry, Dale, Marco, Wu and Claire.**

 **Job: Raptor Trainer**

 **Love interest: Alex**

 **Name: Marco Kingbird**

 **Nickname: Marc**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Human**

 **Blood Type: AB**

 **Age: Early thirties**

 **Ability or talent: Martial Arts, escape artist, acrobat, and kick boxer**

 **Personality: Calm, serious, friendly, protective and loyal**

 **Appearance: Tall and muscular, slightly tan skin, black hair and green eyes**

 **Family: Quinn Kingbird (Daughter) June Nightingale (Wife: Deceased)**

 **Friends: Owen, Barry, Wu and Claire**

 **Job: Security Guard**

 **Love interest: Only his deceased wife he loves**

 **Name: Carl Dale**

 **Nickname: Dale**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Human**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Age: Sixty**

 **Ability or talent: Knows many chemicals and knowledge of the world**

 **Personality: Calm and friendly**

 **Appearance: Slightly wrinkled pale skin, white hair and brown eyes**

 **Family: he has a son and grandkids**

 **Friends: Val, Owen, Barry, Wu and Claire**

 **Job: Scientist**

 **Love interest: Secret**

 **Carly: Carnotaurus Satrei. Black scales with red on the eyes and back of her head that runs down to her back and ends in her tail. Eyes are yellow.**

 **Ivy: Indominus Rex. She has snow white scales and golden eyes.**

 **Iris: Indominus Rex. She has snow white scales and scarlet red eyes.**

 **Dahna:** **Dilophosaurus. She is like the one in the first movie.**

 **Belinda:** **Baryonyx. Grey with yellow markings in each side.**

 **Mona:** **Mosasaur. Bluish grey scales and yellow green eyes.**

 **Rexy: T-Rex. Brown scales with scars and yellow eyes.**

 **Polly:** **Pteranodon. Grey with light red on her head and yellow eyes.**

 **Dixie:** **Dimorphodon. Gray scales and yellow eyes.**

 **Ingrid: Inostrancevia alexandri. Grayish brown fur with black dots on each of her sides of her body. Eyes are yellow.**

 **Dawn, Delilah, Dorothy, and Dory: Dimetrodon. Dawn has Gila monster markings. Delilah has Tiger Snake markings. Dorothy has blue Poison Dart frog markings. Dory has green scales and black stripe markings on the back. They all have yellow eyes.**

 **Tina: Titanobao. Scales are brown with light brown underbelly and yellow eyes.**

 **Carrie: Ceratosaurus. Her head and horn are red; her scales are light brown with splash of black on her back.**

 **Sara: Sarcosuchus. She's a supercroc. Have brown scales and yellow eyes.**

 **Spectra: Spinosaurus. Her scales are grayish blue with black tips on her sail and her eyes are yellow.**

 **Monica: Microraptor. Brown feathers with creamy scales and her eyes are grey.**

 **Spinny: Spinoraptor. He** **has the head and body of Utahraptor, with a blue feathered crest on his skull, arms, legs and tail, and the spine of a Spinosaurus. And his eyes were yellow.**

 **Steven:** **Stegoceratops. He has a body of a Stegosaurus and the head of a Triceratops. His scales are bright orange and his eyes are yellow or orange.**

 **Snow: Mortiferous Raptor. She has a body shape similar to the Indominus Rexes. Her head shape is shown to be gecko flat-like, with sky blue eyes on the front of her head like a human, with two rows of sharp teeth in her mouth. She has two long arms that are similar to a Spinosaurus, three fingers armed with long black claws and a thumb with a long black claw. Her feet are similar to a T-Rex with black claws on them. Like the Indominus Rexes, she has spine-like decorations on its skull and back. She is 9 feet high, making it bigger than a Velociraptor. And she can talk.**

 **Assassin:** **Indominus Spino. He looks like an average Spinosaurus, but he is incredibly larger, about 17.5 feet tall. He has dark red scales all over his body and black ridge on his sail. His eyes are also dark red.**

 **Hunter:** **Indominus Spino**. **He shows the resemble more of a Baryonyx with a sail on his back. He is about 17 feet in height. He has dark green scales and eyes, with the same black ridge on his sail.**

 **Tyrone: Feathered T. Rex. His neck and back were covered in a dark brown bristle like feathers while the rest of his body was covered in more downy brown feathers and his eyes are gold.**

 **Red: Velociraptor. He has a red line marking on his back of his head and down to his tail, dark brown scales and red eyes.**

 **Scar: Velociraptor. He has copper brown scales and many scars on his body and red eyes.**

 **Talon: Velociraptor. His talons were much sharper and slightly bigger, his scales were light brown with green on the tip of his tail and red eyes.**

 **Uri: Velociraptor. He has chocolate brown scales and red dots on his legs and red eyes.**

 **Tristan: A juvenile T. Rex. Copper scales and golden eyes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Transported and friends**

Val was playing at a field of tall grass with Jay watching her. Owen and Mike were doing the raptor training since Jay took the night shift. Alex and Sofia were dealing with the hybrids. Quinn was learning how to drive a ship and the dinosaurs do their regular routine. Val runs in the field in high speed. Jay just followed her casually with his claws in his pocket pants. Val then saw a cave and enters it. Jay follows Val from behind. It was really dark so Val uses her light powers to see. They saw many drawings of cowboys and Native Americans.

"Jay, what are these?" Val asked.

Jay just shrugs as they continued their walk. Then in the wall was a dream catcher. Val was curious about that while Jay…not so much. When they touched it, it started to make rattling sounds of a rattlesnake and then sands surrounded them. Jay holds Val close as she screams in fear. As the sands consume them, they were one as well as the drawings and the dream catcher.

* * *

Somewhere in Mojave Desert, there was groaning from the sands near a small hill. Two dark brown rattlesnakes, one big with blood red eyes wearing a short black hooded cloak and one small hatchling with sapphire blue eyes wearing a red scarf, were waking up. They looked at each other before jumping slightly in surprise.

"Jay?" the little rattlesnake, aka Val, looks at the big one.

The big one named Jay nodded before he looks at himself. He was bigger than any rattlesnake. He has dark brown scales with light brown diamond patterns in his back except his rattle is replace by a Velociraptor's killing claw but it makes rattling sounds. Val has the same color but she has a rattle not a claw.

"Where are we?" Val slithers over to Jay and get on his back.

Jay looks around with his tongue flickering out of his mouth, "We're in the Mojave Desert." He said, "Strange, our forms reminds me of an outlaw rattlesnake from the movie Rango."

Val looks around the desert. She turns around and screams in surprise. Jay heard that and sharply turns around with his claw pointed near a face of a armadillo wearing a hat and holding a walking stick.

"Hey now, is that how you treat your elders?" he asked.

Jay lowered his claw while holding Val close, "Who are you?" Jay asked. He knows it was Roadkill the armadillo and that means they are in the Rango movie.

"They call me Roadkill," he said.

"Are you lost Mr. Roadkill?" Val asked.

Roadkill just chuckled at her, "No child, I am here to help the two of you to find a place to rest."

Jay and Val looked at each other before looking at Roadkill, "Okay then, where is the nearest town?" Jay asked.

"The Town known as Dirt is a bit close but it will take you two days to get there." Roadkill explained, "The journey will be hard but you two are strong."

"Gracias mi amigo," Jay nodded.

"Yeah, thank you!" Val smiled.

Roadkill chuckles as Jay slithers away with Val on his back. "Take care…Jay and Val."

Jay stops and turns to see Roadkill gone. Shrugging it off, Jay slithers away with Val rested in his back. Jay slithered the hot sand but he doesn't mind. He likes the warm. Val was asleep in his back after being lullaby by Jay's slithering. The sun started to set and Jay needs to find food for him and Val. Then he heard something behind the small hill. He stops and said, "I know you are there."

Slithering out from the hill was a female Arizona Black Rattlesnake with dark blue eyes and Indian headband with a single feather. She has belt bag with things inside. She appears to be twenty-four years old and she looks wise.

"Who are you?" Jay asked.

"Miakoda," she said in a silky beautiful voice that sounds like a Native American, "And you?"

"Jayson Archer," Jay glanced at a sleeping Val, "And this Valentina Rosalina Grady."

"Nice to meet you," Miakoda slithers over to them, "Why are here?"

"We're looking for a place to rest and get something to eat."

"I have some crickets in my pouch that the three of us will enjoy."

Nodding, Jay follows Miakoda to a cave. When Val woke up, she got good friendship with Miakoda. They ate crickets together. Then they heard wings flapping above. Jay slithers out a bit and saw two hawks fighting in the air. He heard bullets shooting and loud shrieks. Jay watches as the two crashed to the ground.

"Miakoda, watch Val, I'll be right back." Jay hissed before slithering towards the direction of the hawks. As he got there, he saw the two hawks fighting on the ground while their pistols were left on the ground. He got a good look at the two hawks. One has light brown feathers with a white underbelly wearing a brown cowboy hat and belt while the other was black with many scars.

"Give it up Scourge!" the light brown yelled, "You can't continue to kill many innocents!"

"Never!" the black one yelled, "I will kill you and your family Nathan!"

Jay can tell that the light brown hawk name Nathan was a good guy while Scourge is not. Scourge was able to pin down Nathan and was about to kill him but Jay jumps in and tied around Scourge's neck and started strangling him. Scourge was thrashing around, trying to get this rattlesnake off of him. Nathan's yellow eyes widen in shock to see a rattlesnake with a claw helping him but he needs to help as well. He got up and grabbed his pistol before firing at Scourge's head. Scourge fell on the sandy floor, unmoving or breathing. Jay got up and looks at Nathan.

"Thank you," Nathan said with a smile.

Jay nodded before looking at Scourge, "Is he a wanted criminal?" he asked.

Nathan nodded before placing his pistol back on his belt. "His name Scourge Haunz. He's an outlaw in my home town for years and I've been hunting him down ever since."

"You're a sheriff?" Jay asked.

"Not really, more of a bounty hunter." He said before tying Scourge's body with a rope.

"By the way the names Nathan Star and what is your name?"

"Jayson Archer." Jay said before looking at Nathan's wounds, "You're hurt."

Nathan looks at his wounds, "Damn, I should patch this up before it gets infected."

"I have a friend that can heal wounds back on the cave." Jay said, "I'm sure she has extra food for you."

Nathan nodded before following Jay while dragging Scourge's body. Once they got to the cave, Nathan saw Miakoda and Val. At first, Miakoda was a bit in edge since hawks are rattlesnakes' predators but Nathan didn't harm Val when she climbs on his back. So Miakoda considers him as a friend. Nathan was amazed to make friends with rattlesnakes but the amazing thing of all is when Val heals him with her tears!

He was amazed and grateful to meet them. He ate some crickets and other insects. They all talked about themselves and got a good friendship. Then night came and they all went to bed. Jay stayed up as look out while Miakoda, who was wrapped around Val to keep her warm near the fire, and Nathan, sleeps. Jay looks at the star filled sky before going to sleep near the fire.

* * *

 **Done! I hope you guys like it! Review or favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I almost forgot! Thank you MMM for the hawk idea. Sorry I was in the writing and I forgot it was your idea. Sorry. And also, Val healing tears only heals animals not giving them any powers. It only works on humans. Let's just say that Val is a walking super serum. But it will only work if someone has a major injury like if you are bleeding to death or have hypothermia and so on…anyways, here's the next chapter. And this takes place after the movie! And if anybody asked, no Jay and Val didn't tell Miakoda and Nathan that they are humans because they might think they gone crazy. Val can't turn to any animal because she is the movie of Rango but she still has other powers. Jay can't turn into his raptor form because he is a snake.**

 **PS: Val doesn't have her ocarina because she has no hands!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Settling in and Rivalry**

Val and her friends travel the desert for two days. Miakoda will be heading east while Nathan will be heading back to his home and show the dead body of Scourge. Then they stumbled upon a sign that has three arrows pointing in different direction. On the left sign said: Canyon. The right sign said: Hawk valley and the middle Dirt.

"Well, this where we depart ways." Jay said.

Miakoda nodded, "We will meet again."

Nathan agrees, "Thanks again for helping me." Nathan outstretches one of his wings to Jay.

Jay made a small smile and shakes it with his tail but he is careful with the claw. Val slithers over to Miakoda and hugs her, "I'll miss you!"

Miakoda smiles and hugs her gently, as they let go. Miakoda said, "Take care now."

"Yeah and who knows, maybe we'll drop by and visit you guys at Dirt." Nathan added.

"That would be nice Amigos." Jay said.

With that said, they departed ways while waving at each other. Nathan drags the body of the dead Scourge and Miakoda disappears to the canyon.

Jay slithers towards Dirt with Val looking around. Then Jay heard something. Hiding Val under a rock, Jay flickers his tongue and smelled three Jackrabbits, three Gophers and an Iguana. They were riding on Roadrunners. They stopped when they saw Jay. They look like thugs.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous outlaw, Rattlesnake Jake." The Iguana said in a deep western voice.

Jay looks at them blankly, not a single emotion was shown in his eyes. One of Gophers notices something wrong, "Hey, boss, I don't think he's Jake." He whispered.

The Iguana got a better look at the rattlesnake in front. He looks like Jake but much younger, almost like a teenager but taller. He has black hooded cloak instead of a hat. And his eyes were blood red not hell fire.

"Who are you?"

Jay glares at him, "Jayson Archer…and you?"

The Iguana chuckles darkly, "Luther Thresher, I'm the leader of the Gun Riders."

Jay narrowed his eyes, "Let me guess, you ride roadrunners while shooting people."

Luther chuckles again, "Ya got that right," he said, "Now, give us yer money or die."

Jay snorted, "I don't have money, dumbass."

Luther glares at him, "What the hell did ya just call me?" he asked venomously.

"Dumbass," Jay repeated coldly.

Growling angrily, Luther grabs his pistol and fired at Jay. Everything was going slow motion. The bullet flies at Jay but it bounced off form Jay's powerful scales. Turns out, he is bullet proof like in his hybrid form. The bullet was sent flying at a rock and it destroyed it. Luther and his gang were shock to see that. Jay glares at them, "Now you pissed me off." He hissed before showing his claw rattle.

In a flash, Jay slashed all of Luther's gang but he bites on Luther, giving him a painful death. The roadrunners runaway by Jay's rage. Once they were good as dead and Jay was covered in blood, Jay slithers over the rock to see a scared Val. He gestured to come out and she did. She flinched in fear when she saw the blood. Jay saw this and slithers over to the dead jackrabbit and took his neckerchief and whips the blood off of him. Once he is finished, he picks up Val and he slithers towards Dirt, leaving the dead bodies for the predators to eat.

It took a while but they finally manage to get to Dirt at noon. They saw the town's people swimming in the water but when Jay got closer. They screamed in fear when they saw him. They run out of the water and to their homes. Shutting and locking their doors. Jay rolled his eyes before slithering towards the sheriff's office. Jay and Val, who was hiding on Jay's cloak, saw Rango, Beans and Priscilla. Jay stood in front of them. Rango cleared his throat.

"Howdy…uh, stranger," Rango said nervously.

"Hola," Jay greeted in a quiet tone.

"So…why are you a here?"

"To live," Jay said, "We need a place to stay."

Rango looks at Beans. She looks at him and nodded. Rango looks at the rattlesnake, "Okay, you can stay here…uh…"

"Jayson Archer." He said, "Jay for short."

"Okay, Jay, you'll live at the old mill. There is enough space for you to live, as long as you don't eat any of the town's people."

Jay just tsked, "I don't eat junk food." Jay said. He saw the relief faces of Rango and Beans. Priscilla looks at him with wide eyes.

"You said _we_. Who is the other one with you?" she asked.

Jay glanced down at his cloak and hissed quietly. A little snake head poked out from the right side of the cloak and looks at the three innocently. Beans' heart melted at the sight of the little snake and Rango's eyes widen in shock to see that. Priscilla looks at Val, "Howdy."

Val shrinks back at the cloak, "H-hello," she greeted quietly.

"I didn't know you were a big brother." Priscilla said, trying to make Val to come out.

"Oh, she's not my sister," Jay said, "I am taking care of her."

"Where do you live exactly?" Beans asked.

"I do not have a home. Val lost her parents in an accident and I'm looking for a place to live for Val to grow up." Jay lied. He can't tell them that they were humans. They think that he and Val are crazy!

"Alright, well, what's the little girl's name?" Rango asked.

"Valentina Rosalina Grady but call her Val for short."

"Okay, I'll tell the town's folks that you bring no harm." Rango said, "Beans, why don't you show them the mill."

Beans nodded and showed Jay the mill. Priscilla wants to see Val but Val's stayed hidden in Jay's cloak. Once they got to the mill, Beans opened the door.

"I know it ain't fancy but at least ya have a roof on yer head." Beans said.

"Si," Jay nodded before looking at them, "Gracias por tu ayuda." Jay made a small bow before entering the mill with Val. Beans nodded before leaving with Priscilla, who went to the other kids to tell them about the new girl. Jay sets Val on the floor before heading towards the fireplace and started to make fire to keep him and Val warm.

He slithers over to Val and curled next to her, keeping her warm from the dark night.

On the next day, Rango announced that Jay is not going to eat them. Some didn't believe but they did when Jay gave a warning hiss. Val was still hiding in Jay's cloak, still shy around the town's people and the kids. Priscilla was trying to make Val to come out to play with her and the other kids but Val refuses, fearing that something bad was going to happen.

But, Jay has to hunt insects for him and Val. Without a choice, Val has to stay at the town with the kids. The town's kids don't mind Val since she was quiet and didn't hurt them. Val would stay close to Priscilla because she was okay friend. Whenever Jay got back, Val would rush over to him and hide under his cloak for protection. Jay would thank the kids for playing her. But, Jay couldn't just hunt or sit around, he would help rebuild any stores or houses that were destroyed of the returning water and he would help Beans in her ranch. The town's people were really happy for Jay's help. They would come by to the mill and give Jay and Val some gift. Jay only takes that are useful like water or materials. He didn't want money or special treatment. Later that night, everyone was asleep. Rango was looking at the stars. It was peaceful until a metallic rattling sound came from behind.

Rango froze before turning around to meet hell fire eyes that belong to none other than Rattlesnake Jake.

"H-howdy! B-brother," Rango stuttered in fear.

Jake smirks evilly, "Howdy, _brother,_ " he said in a cold and dark tone.

"S-so…how was your day?" Rango asked.

"The usual, killin' people and stealin' their money," Jake smirks at the memories of his raid.

Rango chuckles nervously, "S-so what brings you here?"

"I need a place to rest for a while." Jake said, "If ya don't have a place for me to rest then you will lose yer arms or legs."

Rango swallows hard, "You can stay at the mayor's house since no one lives there anymore and…hey! We can take down the picture in the office for you!"

"No!" Jake flicked his gun, "I'll take care of it." he grins evilly. Rango shrinks in fear until Jake suddenly flicks his tongue. He smelled two snakes in the town. He narrowed his eyes and glared at Rango, "Why are there snakes in this town?"

"Oh! You've smelled the new resident in our town," Rango said nervously, fearing that Jake might kill them.

"What are their names?"

"W-well, their names are Jayson Archer and Valentina Rosalina Grady. They live at the old mill but they don't want any trouble."

Jake looks at Rango before saying, "Well, if they're new people then I should introduce myself tomorrow." Jake smirks darkly before heading towards the mayor's house leaving a terrified Rango.

* * *

Jay woke up really early. He stood up and let out muffled yawn. He glanced down to see Val still asleep. She was curled into a tiny ball. It was really cute to watch but Jay had to go hunting. He puts a blanket on Val before slithering outside and closing the door. He was able to ask Beans to watch Val while he's gone. It was good thing Beans is an early riser. But he didn't know that Val will have an unexpected guest in their home.

Val was still sleeping in the nice warm blanket. She heard knocking on the door. Fluttering her eyes open, Val got up and let out a cute yawn. She slithers off from the warm blanket before heading towards the door. The continued knocking became loud banging sounds. When Val reached the door and opens it. The first thing she saw was scales. She looks up and saw hell fire eyes looking at her sapphire eyes. Val blinks innocently when she realizes it was Rattlesnake Jake, the feared outlaw of the entire west.

Jake looks at Val with a wicked smirk, "Well…well…well, what do I have here?" he lowered his head so Val can get a closer look of his face, "A little snake lost her way home?"

Val tilts her head. She knows that he was scaring her but she wasn't afraid of snakes since they always follow her around. She doesn't know if she should be afraid or not.

"Is there something you need Mr.?" Val asked.

Jake narrowed his eyes. She ain't afraid of him?! He came closer so Val can look at him, "Listen here missy, ya have no idea who yer dealing with." He hissed in a dangerous tone.

"I know who you are." Val said, "You're Rattlesnake Jake."

"And yer supposed to be afraid of me."

Val tilts her head again, "Do I have too?"

Jake brings his face to Val, "Ya should be or I'll take away your eyes."

"Or I'll take away your mouth." A cold and dark teenage male voice said from behind.

Jake stood up with a smirk, " _So big brother came to save his little sister._ " Jake turns around and became mentally surprise to see a teenage male snake with blood red eyes glaring at him. But the surprising part that this particular male has a single curve claw like rattle on his tail.

"Leave her alone." Jay hissed, glaring at Jake full of anger.

Jake smirked, "Well, it looks like the new residents are brother and sister."

"We're not related," Val corrected.

Jake glanced down at Val. "Really?" he wraps his coils around Val, "Ain't that a surprise?"

Jay glares at him. His death glare can freeze his opponents in fear but Jake isn't afraid of anything, except for Hawks.

"What do you want, _Amigo_?" Jay spat out. He really wanted to kill this guy if he laid his stupid rattle gun on Val.

Jake chuckles darkly before pushing Val slowly to the other side, "I'm just here to talk with you all."

Jay snorted, "Yeah right, you're going to kill us, aren't you?"

Jake chuckles darkly, "Maybe but since you two entertain me. I'll let you two live…for now."

With that said, Val slithered over to Jay and hide behind him. Jay glares at Jake as he slithers away from the two. But not before he glanced at Jay, "Yer not from around here, are ya?"

"No, I'm not." Jay glares at Jake.

Snorting, Jake slithers to the mayor's house while Jay holds Val close. He is not going to leave her alone with that guy. Even though he really wanted to kill him, Jay can't kill the outlaw. Jay takes Val inside with the crickets in the bag. He just hopes that Jake won't cause them any more trouble.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long update, High school was like hell. I will update soon, review or favorite and vote. Do Jake and Miakoda make a cute couple? If so then you guys can make the names for their children. I think I'm going to make three kids two boys and one girl. Review or Favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**MMM it's not about spirits okay? Well, almost just read and find out okay? And thanks for the tip and idea but I changed it a bit.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Not a Hawk Attack**

Jay was helping Buford with his saloon by fixing the roof. Buford was really happy that Jay is helping him. Val stayed close to Buford because Jay can't leave Val with the kids since Rattlesnake Jake is in town and everyone was in fear. After he finished, Buford gave Jay water as a thank you before heading back inside. Jay and Val went to Bean's Ranch. Jay promises her that he will fix her stables. Once they got there, Jay started working on the stable while Val colors on a piece of paper close to Beans' house. Beans appreciated Jay's hard work and in return she would watch over Val when he is off to hunt. After Jay finished fixing the stables, Val was fast asleep with crayons scattered on the floor and her head resting on a piece of paper. He picks her up and saw the crocked drawing of him and Val in their snake form with the words on top saying: **_Best Big Brother Figure_**. Jay got to admit, Val was really smart and cute. He cleans everything up and carries Val back to the mill. But upon their journey way back home, Jay stopped to see a Gila monster, aka Bad Bill, was blocking his path with his gang.

"Well, you must be the new Rattlesnake know as Jayson Archer." Bill said.

Jay narrowed his eyes. He holds Val closely as Bad Bill and his gang circled at him. Jay knows he is Bill Carlton Murphy. Bill looks at Val, still sleeping at Jay's back, and chuckles at her. "It appears that Mr. Archer is a daddy."

"I am eighteen years old and she is not my daughter or sister. I am simply taking care of her."

Bill chuckles at him, "Well, ain't he thought full."

"What do you want?"

"Oh nothin'," Bill said, "We're here to see how tough you are." Bill and his gang prepared their guns while Jay readied his claw. But a menacing cold and metallic sound was heard. Everyone, minus Jay and Val, froze in fear as they turned around to see Jake smirking at them evilly.

"Well…if it ain't Bad Bill and his good-for-nothing gang," Jake said evilly, "Whatcha ya all doin' here?"

"They are here for nothing," Jay said casually as he slithers past a scared Bad Bill and his gang. Jay slithers past Jake and whispered, "Gracias," as he slithered away and back to his home with Val still sleeping on his back. Jake didn't glance back instead he just smirks and looks at Bad Bill and his gang.

"Ya got five seconds to leave my sight." Jake warned as he rattled his tail-gun, "1…"

With that said, Bad Bill and his gang scurried in fear. Jake chuckles evilly before looking at Jay entering the mill with Val on his back.

"If anyone is goin' to fight that boy, it's gonna be me." Jake mutters evilly before heading to his home.

On the next day, Rango and his deputy Wounded Bird were heading towards Jay and Val's home to check on them. They saw Jay fixing up the roof of the mill while Val plays with Priscilla with her dolls.

"Howdy Jay!" Rango greeted.

Jay just grunts a greeting as he bangs a nail with a hammer. Val waves at them before continuing playing with Priscilla. Wounded Bird notices Jay's single claw, "What happen to your rattle?"

Jay didn't say anything. He ignores the question and continued to work. Val looks at Wounded Bird and answered, "Jay doesn't like to talk about it."

Nodding, the Wounded Bird decided to help Jay to fix the mill, which Jay agreed. Then Jake came, "Howdy," Jake looks at Jay.

Jay grunts in response as he continued his work. Jake smirks at that. He will so going to have a trill fight with him. Jake slithers over to Priscilla and Val. Jay narrowed his eyes when Jake sits besides Val.

"How ya doin' Val?"

"Good," Val simply said.

"What do you want?" Jay puts down his hammer.

"A fight with ya," Jake smirks evilly at Jay.

Val tilts her head. She knows Jay will kill Jake but he couldn't because it might destroy the movie. Jay rolled his eyes, "No way in hell."

Jake raised a scaly eyebrow, "Why's that?"

"If I fight you then you'd be dead." Jay answered before looking at Val, "Val, stay with Priscilla, I promised to fix Doc's house."

Val nodded as Jay slithered past but not before whispering harshly at Jake, "Stay away from her," before leaving.

Jake just glanced at him before looking at Val. Val slithers away to Priscilla as they went to the other kids to play. Jay reminds him of himself when he was little. His only family was his mother, Selene Douglas, and his little sister, Emily. He lost his father in a landslide when his sister was just a baby. His mother's heart was broken at the loss of her mate. Jake vowed to protect them with all his life until the day came.

His mother was killed by Sheriff Amos when he was thirteen and Emily was three. Jake vowed to take revenge on Amos. He trained hard while taking care of his little sister. He hunted food for her so she has enough to eat but it all change when Emily turned six. She got sick, really sick. When Jake found a doctor, who was a rattlesnake, and asked him what Emily sickness is. Turns out, it was a deadly virus that is damaging her lungs and heart. Emily will only have three day to live. That news made Jake shocked and scared, he was going to lose his baby sister. Before Emily die, she asked if she would see him again and Jake said he will soon meet her and their parents again.

Jake lost everything, his parents and his baby sister. He got his revenge on Amos and Jake became a deadly outlaw and called himself the Grim Reaper.

Shaking his head, Jake follows Priscilla and Val. He saw them playing ball with the other children. He remembers playing with Emily when she was four. She would toss a small ball at him and he would pretend to miss to make her laugh. Those were the days before she died. Val resembles to his little sister, her eyes and scales. It was like Val was a reincarnation of Emily.

Then he saw the ball rolling over to him. He glanced up and saw the scared faces of the children, except Val and Priscilla. The ones who were scared hides behind some barrels while Priscilla walks over to another direction, "Come on, Val, I have an extra ball in my house that we can play with."

Val didn't listen instead she slithers over to get the ball. The children, minus Priscilla, gasp as Val picks up the ball in her coils before slithering back to the others, not knowing that Jake was looking at her.

When Val went back to the others, they carried her away from Jake and play somewhere far from the Grim Reaper while praising Val's courage. Jake watches them carrying Val away from him. He guessed that they were just trying to keep her safe.

He slithers over to the saloon to grab a drink and he notices Bad Bill and his gang was heading somewhere. Ignoring the saloon, he decided to follow them. He saw them heading towards the little ones. Narrowing his eyes, he hides behind the building and listens to the Bill's plans.

"Okay, we kidnap the kid name Val to lure Jay-boy to an ally and beat him up for making us cowards." Jake heard Bill's plans.

The gang agreed before heading off. So, that cowered was going to kidnap the kid so Jay could rescue her and take a beating. That was a stupid plan and Jake will not let that happen because he wants to fight that boy. But before he could follow them, he heard a hawk sounds and Bad Bill and his gang screaming and running away in fear. Raising a brow, he heard hawk sounds coming from the other side. Turning around, he saw a shadow of a hawk and sounds on the wall but in a few seconds there was burst of laughter of children.

Curious, he went over to the other side to see the little ones laughing. He notices Priscilla holding feathers behind Val while Val was wearing a makeshift beak. He guessed that Val and Priscilla heard Bill's plan and scared him and his gang off. Once the children stopped laughing, they all went home; Priscilla decided to take Val home since Jay will be home late.

Jake followed the two and saw Priscilla waving goodbye to Val and Val waved back. Once Priscilla left, Val waits outside for Jay. Jake just sits down and watches Val waiting for Jay. It kinda reminds him of his sister, Emily, waiting for him when he gets back from training. When Jay came back, the two went inside for bed.

" _Emily…_ " Jake thought his sister's name before slithering home.

* * *

On the next day, Val was playing with the kids in the field while Jay helps Mr. Black with his…coffins. Jay and Val don't know why he is making coffins for but they just let that slide.

Jake watches Val play with the kids in a distance. Watching her play brings old memories back when his sister, Emily, was around. She would sleep by his side and cuddles next to him. He wonders what it would be like if his sister was still alive. He notices Bad Bill and his gang going over to the kids.

" _Great…that coward is going to hurt the kid again._ " Jake grumbles in his mind before going after that stupid Gila monster. But Bill and his gang stopped when jay came out of nowhere.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jay hissed.

Bill glares at him, "Yer good for nothing brat pull a prank on us!" he growled. Rango, Beans and Wounded Bird came when they heard the argument.

"You were scared of fake shadow of an hawk." Jay snorts, "It wasn't hard to notice."

"And ya should show discipline to that brat!"

Jay snorts, "You started it for trying to kidnap her."

Jake smirks. He got to admit this kid got spunk like him when he was a kid. Before Bill could do anything, a shadow flew past him from above. He and his gang chuckles, "Nice try, kid, it ain't going to work on us again." Bill said not believing the fake hawk shadow trick but unfortunately Val slithers over to Jay and asked innocently, "What's not going to work?"

Everyone, minus Jay, looks at her in wide eyes. If she's here then who's…

 ** _Screeech!_**

Everyone, minus Val and Jay, became scared when they heard that screech. It was a hawk!

"Inside!" Rango yelled.

They didn't have to think twice. All the citizens, minus Val and Jay, ran inside to their houses while Jake, Rango, beans and some other folks hide in the saloon. Rango looks at the window with wide eyes when Jay and Val refuse to leave their spot.

"They're gonna get themselves killed!" Beans gasp.

But it did not happen. Instead of the hawk killing them, it landed in front of them. Everyone watched as the hawk went over to Jay and Val. It raised its right wing at Jay and Jay lifted his claw rattle at the wing and they shake.

"It's good to see you again amigo." Jay made a small smile.

"Same here partner." The hawk said with a smile.

That made the citizens and outlaws' mouths dropped in total shock. Jay and the Hawk know each other! As they let go, Val slithers over to the hawk and gave him a big hug, without suffocating him, "I missed Nathan!" she squealed happily.

The hawk named Nathan chuckled as he picks her up with his wings, "It is good to see you too Val."

As everyone came out, Rango went over to the three, "Jay?" Jay looks at him blankly, "You and Val know this guy?"

"Si, this is Nathan Star, we met him along with a another friend." He said.

"Howdy," Nathan greeted with a nod.

Jake slithers over to them, "How the hell did ya befriend a hawk?!" Hawks are rattlesnakes predators.

"Long story," Jay said before looking at Nathan, "SO you came here to visit?"

"No," Nathan said. His voice became serious, "I need to ask some questions to the sheriff private."

Nodding, Rango, Beans, Wounded Bird, Jay, Val and Jake brought Nathan to sheriff's office Rango steps in, "Okay, what is it that you wanted to ask?"

"I need to ask if you seen any masked figures came to your town?"

"No why?"

"Because three rich people were robbed by taking some weird artifacts," Nathan took out a picture of three items. The first one was spear that has a red gem in the center; the second one is a shield that has three skull markings that are white, grey and black and the last was a helmet like mask that looks like a devil.

"What are these things?" Beans asked.

"These things are the weird and expensive artifacts that were stolen." Nathan explains, "The owners explained that masked figures came to their home and stolen these objects and not the money."

"Who the hell wanted to take these junks instead of money?" Jake asked, thinking those robbers were idiots.

"That's what I wanted to know too. I mean, why take these artifacts instead of money."

As the adults talk, Val looks at items in the paper. She feels something wrong with those items as if they weren't allowed to be use. When her eyes met the pictures, she saw an image of a creature holding the spear and shield and was wearing a mask. He was also wearing a dream catcher necklace on his neck and a knife was attached to his leg. The figure was surrounded by fire and then its fiery red eyes looked at her.

Val gasps quietly as she stays close to Jay. What she saw was terrifying. Jake saw this and wonders what scared the kid.

"Well, if you seen them just let me know." Nathan said, "And also do you have a place for me to rest? I'm pretty tired from flying to different towns and cities."

"There's an extra room in the mill," Jay said, "We also have a spare room for you to sleep."

"Thanks," Nathan nodded.

"Well, we should probably hit the hay." Rango yawns.

Nodding, Jay picks up Val and shows Nathan to the mill. Beans went home while Rango and Wounded Bird discus about those robbers. Jake decided to head over to the desert and sat on top of a rock and think. He thinks until dark.

He wonders about Val. She was like a version of Emily so sweet, playful, innocent, carefree and curious. He smirks at a memory of him with Emily when they were going to bed.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Night_**

 _Fifteen year old Jake was sleeping in a cave with his five year old sister, Emily, sleeping on the other side. Jake had just returned from his training with his gun and was sleeping soundly until he felt someone nudging him. Opening one eye, Jake saw Emily looking at him with wide and scared blue eyes._

 _"Em?" Jake yawns before lifting his head, "What's wrong?"_

 _Emily slithers over to his side and whispered, "There's a monster in the hole." She pointed her rattle at medium crack in the wall._

 _Raising a scaly eyebrow, Jake looks at his sister, "Em, there are no such thin' as monsters." He informed. Okay, no more spooky stories for Emily. But when little Emily let out a whimper, Jake sighs and went over to the crack and looks around. He then saw something that made him smirk. He turns slightly with a small smile._

 _"See? There's nothin' wro-AAAAAHHHH!" Jake suddenly yelled out making Emily scream._

 _"OH no! It's the Grim Reaper! He's after my soul!" Jake yelled out as he started being pulled to the crack. Emily screams as she curls herself to a ball. She heard her big brother yelling, "Ah! Let go of me you brute! NOOOOoooo…" Jake voice faded as Emily shivers in fear._

 _Emily then felt someone beside her. Opening one, she saw Jake smirking at her. Her eyes widen before yelling, "You meany!"_

 _Jake laughs when Emily tries to hit him with her rattle but it only tickled him. Jake calms down a bit when Emily stops hitting him, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself."_

 _Emily pouted before turning away, "It's not funny! You always scare me!"_

 _Jake chuckles at her before taking something out of his coils, "Well, I have something that will make ya forgive me." He took out a stuff butterscotch snake doll_ _with brown button eyes. Emily turns and her eyes widen when she saw the stuff snake. "Mr. Butterscotch!" she squealed as she hugs her doll. Jake guessed that Emily's doll must've fell In when Jake was chasing Emily to give her bath._

 _Jake chuckles at her as he curls himself next to his baby sister, "Now ya forgive me?"_

 _Emily looks at her brother, "Maybe…"_

 _Jake chuckles again before he wraps his coils around her gently, "How's 'bout a bedtime story? Will that, make ya forgive me?" Nodding happily, Emily curled next to her brother as Jake began to tell the story about how their parents met._

 _ **End of Flashback** _

Jake sighs at that memory. He really misses her so badly. He takes off his hat and looks inside. Inside was a butterscotch stuff snake doll with brown button eyes. It was Mr. Butterscotch, Emily's stuff doll.

"Em…" Jake mutters his little sister's name, "We'll meet again…I promise." He then puts his hat back before slithering home.

* * *

In a dark cave, there were bats and one rattlesnake. The rattlesnake was a male. He has yellow eyes and copper brown scales. He was looking at a map on top of a rocky table. Then he heard bat screeches. Looking up, he saw a bat coming inside the cave. The bat landed and puts down what appears to be a mask.

"Good job, Epson." The Rattlesnake said before picking up the mask with his coils and places it on the table. He then took out a spear and a shield and placed them on the table.

He took out three more pictures. These pictures are a dream catcher, a knife with a bone hilt and little snake with blue eyes.

"Now we only need three more of these artifacts."

"Ah…Kadar?" a bat asked. The rattlesnake name Kadar looks at him, "I had never seen those things before."

Kadar chuckles darkly, "Well, Ridge, these are very rare." He points the dram catcher picture, "This is called the Necklace of Dream. It gives the user eve lasting good dreams." He points the knife, "This is called the Soul Taker. It takes away the soul and traps it inside until the user releases it," He then points at the little snake. "And this one…well, let's just say that this is the sacrifice."

"A sacrifice for what?"

"A sacrifice to inherit the Chief of fire and death's power!" he shows the picture of a figure wearing a mask and the other items.

Epson looks at it, "But why do you need the spear, shield and the mask?"

"Well, the Spear of Power can give me strength, the Shield of Protection can protect me from anything and the Mask of the Devil can help me control Hell's monsters. So I need all of those items to complete it."

"What about the snake kid?" Ridge steps in.

Kadar looks at him, "The child has to be female with blue eyes and she must be five years old to be sacrifice."

"Then why a rattlesnake kid?"

"The original one was killed by a female rattlesnake with powers." Kadar explains, "And in order to have the original's powers. I need a rattlesnake born with the gift of elements."

"And where are we going to find the child?" Epson asked.

Kadar smirks, "Oh, we'll find her." He said, "I know she is in the desert and is powerful." He laughs evilly.

He will rule the desert with an iron rattle.

* * *

 **Done! I hope you all like it! MMM if you are still reading this, I thank you for the inspiration. Miakoda will be on the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I've decided it is all about spirits and thank you MMM for your help again and I Jayson to Jason.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Spirits**

Jay was hunting for food with Nathan. They were hunting some insects. Val was being taken care of by Beans and Priscilla. Val would play with the kids. Jake watched in the distance. He was keeping an eye on her so she won't get hurt or kidnapped. Jay and Nathan returned and Val went with them. She said goodbye to her friends. The three went to the behind the mill and ate their lunch. Jake decided to visit them.

Jake slithered behind the mill to see Jay talking with Nathan. Val was playing with a doll that Priscilla gave to her. It was pink bunny doll with a red dress. As Val plays, she notices Jake slithering over to them.

"Hi Mr. Jake!" Val waved at him. Jay and Nathan looks at Jake slithering over to them. Jay narrowed his eyes as the older snake came over to them.

"What do you want?" Jay asked a bit annoyed.

Jake just shrugs casually, "Just wantin' to know what yer doing and all." Jake looks at him, "Ya never talk about yerself, Jason." Jake snorted.

Jay just blinked at him before narrowing his eyes, "You're trying to make me mad so you can make me fight you." Jay said coldly.

Smirking, Jake rattled his gun, "Yup."

Jay looks at him blankly before sighing, "Fine but if you die it's not my fault." He said.

Snorting, the two males went farther away from town. Nathan follows them while carrying Val. She was actually coiled around his neck like a scarf but she didn't suffocate him. As they reach their destination, Jake and Jay were in their separated spots. Nathan and Val watched in the sidelines as the two males get ready for battle.

"Ready?" Jay asked blankly.

Jake cracks his neck and looks at him with a smirk, "Draw!"

With that said, Jake fired his bullets at Jay but Jay didn't move. Nathan watched with wide eyes in shock. Val just blinked innocently. But the bullets just bounced off from Jay's scales. Jay's scales protected him and the bullets didn't give him a scratch. Jake looks at Jay. He was shock to see that.

"That all you got?" Jay asked blankly.

Jake narrowed his eye and smirked. He is so going to enjoy this battle. Jake fired again but Jay dodged in time and charges at him. Jake shoots at Jay but Jay dodges the bullets as he charges at him. Jay raised his claw rattle and strike. Jay uses his rattle gun to block Jay's attack. The two glared at each other.

"Not bad." Jake commented.

"Same here." Jay shot back before they continued fighting. Jake didn't use his bullets instead he uses his rattle gun as a sword like Jay uses his claw rattle. They continued fighting while Val and Nathan watch from the sidelines. Then Rango, Beans, Wounded Bird, and Priscilla came.

"What's goin' on?" Beans asked. She and the others watched the fight from the sidelines.

Nathan just shrugged, "Jake and Jay are just having a _friendly_ fight." He said as he watched the two males blocking their rattles.

"You call that _friendly_?" Rango asked disbelief. Nathan just shrugs as they watched the battle. Priscilla stands next to Nathan.

"Do ya think Jay will stab Jake?" she asked.

Nathan looks at her warily, "What?"

"I was wondering if Jay stabs Jake right through the chest, can I have Jake's hat?" she looks at Nathan.

Nathan's eyes widen in disturbance, "What? No!" he nearly yelled. He looks at Beans, Rango and the Wounded Bird, "What kinda school is this town teaching?"

The three just shrugged as they watched the battle. Jake and Jay were fighting for hours and none of them seems to be tired. But, it changed, when Jay grabbed Jake's rattle gun with his jaw and throws him off like a rag doll. Jake was thrown off to a hill and crashed into something or someone. They heard to yelps, one was Jake's and the other was female. Looking at each other, they all went over to the hill to know who did Jake land on.

Jake groans in pain. Jay has a strong swing and Jake will kill him for that. Jake was lucky when he landed on something soft and warm. But something felt wrong. The thing that he was lying on moved. Opening his hell fire eyes, they met dark blue eyes that were attached to a beautiful face.

He finally realizes that he landed on a female Arizona Black Rattlesnake. She appears to be in her early twenties. She has soft black scales and dark blue eyes. She has a dream catcher necklace and a satchel.

Jake could just look at her all day but the female looks at him blankly and asked, "Can you please get off of me?" her voice was cold yet beautiful and calm.

Blinking, Jake gets off of her and she got up. She was very slim and attractive. Jake couldn't help but look at her form. Something inside him burned, like he wanted this female to be his. Before Jake could speak, a happy and cheerful squeal came; "Miakoda!" a small brown figure tackled the female named Miakoda with a hug. Jake blinks in surprise, Val knows this female? Miakoda smiles as she hugs Val back. As they let go, Jay and the others came.

"Miakoda? What are you doing here?" Jay asked in surprise.

Smiling, Miakoda answered, "Well, I promise to visit didn't I?"

Val giggled as she hugs Miakoda again, "How long are you going to stay here?"

"Just for few months, if it's alright?"

"Of course it's alright," Rango said, "Jay? Do you have a spare room for Mia?"

"Mia?" Miakoda asked.

"Yeah, short for Miakoda, you don't mind if we call you that?"

Miakoda just nodded, "Of course, you can call me Mia. So you won't have trouble saying it." Miakoda said.

"Alright," Rango smiled.

Val slithers over to Mia, "Come on! I want you to meet my friends!"

Mia smiles as Val starts dragging Mia towards the kids with Priscilla in tow. Jake watches Mia leaving with Val. He made a devilish smile as he looks at her. Jay saw this and rolled his eyes. That snake is gonna stalk her like a love sick puppy.

Jay went after them along with Nathan. Jake decided to join them so he can watch Mia from a distance. She was different from the others. She was calm yet feisty and she is absolutely beautiful. He wonders if she would make a fine mate for him. After all, he is one of the most feared outlaw and he does need a partner in crime.

Smirking, he watched as Mia already made friend with the children and then the town's people. Jake is going to have _fun_ with her soon.

* * *

Mia been living in Mud for the past week and she is already became a Doc's assistance since she's really good with medical herbs. The children became good friends with Mia because they made dream catchers for them. Mia would help Jay take care of Val while he and Nathan hunt. She was really good with children but she didn't have a mate yet. She said in her own time she will find her right mate.

But, Mia didn't notice that Jake was always watching her in a distance. Whenever she goes hunting by herself since Nathan and Jay had to help the town's folks, Jake would watch her like if he was testing her. He even slithers down to help her hunt which was confusing to her since he doesn't like anyone. Mia stayed in a good distance from Jake. After all, he did kill for fun and there is no way she is going near that creepy killer.

Until one night when everyone was a sleep, Val's rattle started to glow gold. She woke up and slithers towards Jay and wakes him up. Jay woke up and saw Val's golden dragon markings appearing in her scales. He knows something is wrong. He got up and removes his cloak. He covers Val with his cloak and picks her up before leaving. That commotion woke up Nathan and Mia. They didn't see Val or Jay. They looked at each other before heading out. Jay slithers fast as he can while holding Val in his cloak. "Hold on Val, we're almost there." Jay said as he slithers farther away from town.

Val struggles to keep her power in, "I can't hold it back much longer…" she said weakly as the light grew stronger. As Jay slithers away from the town but that light accidentally woke up the others. Rango, Beans, Wounded Bird, Jake and Priscilla woke up. They wonder what that light is and went out. They saw Jay leaving along with Mia and Nathan. They decided to follow them.

"What is he doing and why is that light coming from his cloak?" Jake asked as he follows them along with the others. Jake was able to catch up with Mia. They stopped when Jay was in a far distance.

Rango answers, "I don't know," he notices rock, "Let's hide behind that rock." They all hide behind rock. Beans looks around, "Where's Val she isn't with you?"

Nathan shook his head, "No, we didn't see her."

Mia notices Jay talking to light in his cloak as it moves, "Wait, who's he talking to?" they all look at Jay talking to his cloak.

Val can't hold on to cloak and falls off and she screams as her power consumes her in a ball of light.

"Val!" Jay roared as he shields his eyes. Everyone's eyes widen in shock, "What in Sam's hell!" Jake and gang shield their eyes. As the light clears, five ghost balls surround jay and Val. Jay picks up Val and holds her close as she blinks open her eyes. They look at the ghost balls. The first spirit manifests into a tortoise, "I am John and you shouldn't restrain your powers val." He spoke.

Val looks at him sheepishly, "Sorry trying to keep them secret." Val said as she looks at the other spirits.

The second spirit manifests into an Armadillo Lizard wearing sheriff clothes, "I am Sherriff Amos."

The third spirit manifests to a squirrel, "I am Mr. Merrimack."

The fourth spirit manifests into a tall human male, "I am the Spirit of the West."

Then the last spirit manifests into a little snake that looks like Val, "I'm Emily Jacob's little sister."

Jay and Val looks at Emily. Jacob is Jake and Jake had a sister? Jay holds Val close and asked, "What are you all doing here?"

"What the…" Jake's eyes widen and his mouth dropped. He couldn't believe his eyes. There were ghosts inside of Val! That's amazing yet disturbing.

"What just happen?" Priscilla asked with wide eyes. She was more amaze then scared.

"I have no clue," Rango answered, feeling awestruck.

Wounded bird looks at Val and Jay, "No ordinary snakes."

Beans looks at the two snakes suspiciously, "What do you mean?"

John looks at Val, "You, Val, are in grave danger."

Jay and Val asked unison, "What?"

Amos steps in, "The items that were stolen are extremely powerful and deadly."

Jay looks at him, "What do you mean?"

The Spirit of the West explains, "The spear is called the spear of power it gives the user strength. The shield is called the shield of protection it can protect the user from anything. The mask is called the mask of the devil it can allow the user to control hell's creatures."

Rango became pale, "Oh my heavens."

Beans added, "We are in trouble."

Nathan wonders, "How did the owners get those items?" if the items were so dangerous, why would the owners have them? Mia stayed quiet before looking at her Dream Cather. She knows those items are dangerous.

"Do you know who stole the items and where they are?" Jay asked.

John nodded, "Yes his name is Kadar and he sent his minions known as Epson and Ridge. The two are bats but there are more and they are located in a cave"

The Spirit of the west then spoke, "In order to obtain these powers Kadar will search for a kid rattlesnake with powers of the elements and blue eyes around 5 years old that is you Val and if Kadar finds you then you will be sacrificed so Kadar can inherit the chief of fire and death's power."

"There are two artifacts left and you need to find them before Kadar does!" Emily added, "They are called the Soul Taker and the Dream Necklace."

Val looks at Jay full of fear, "I am scared jay"

Jay curls around her, "I can protect her."

Amos sighs, "I don't doubt your abilities Jay you as well have powers and can kill without remorse but you will need help."

John notices figures behind rocks as other spirits sense them too.

Val looks at him, "What is it Mr. John?"

John points at the rock, "Rattlesnake Jake and your friends are watching us."

Val and Jay panic. Well, Val panic while Jay just rolled his eyes, "Oh no."

"Use your psychic to lift the rock it works the same as before." Amos said.

Val uses psychic and lifts rock as Jake and others are in view. Jay face palm while Val puts the rock away. Rango chuckles, "W…we can explain…."

Emily looks at Jake and smiles, "Jacob!" she happy shouts before slithering over to her big brother.

Jake's eyes widen in shock. His little sister's spirit was there! "Em!" he exclaims happily as he goes to her. Emily nudges him and he feels it.

John looks at everyone, "If Kadar gets Val he will rule the desert forever."

"We can protect Val from Kadar." Rango said.

Emily looks at her big brother, "I would like you, Jake, to help keep her safe."

"I will this reaper is taking some souls."

Amos and John chuckles at Jake and Amos said, "You the reaper please, you are no reaper Val is the bridge between life and death so you are no reaper."

Jake glares at them, feeling insulted and very angry. Emily giggles while Jake gave her a playful glare.

Val was feeling faint as marks begin to flicker. Mr. Merrimack notices body flickering and spoke, "We must be going now."

Amos nodded, "Remember your promise to keep her safe." He looks at Mia and Nathan.

Nathan and Mia nodded, "We will."

Emily nudges her brother gently, "Bye, Jacob, I love you big brother."

Jake smiles softly, "Love you too, Emily, my little sister."

Emily smiles as she started to fade. Val faints as her markings disappear and the spirits vanished in thin air. Everyone, minus Jay and Val, were amazed.

"Wow, just, wow." Nathan could only say.

"Val's amazin'." Priscilla pats a sleeping Val's head.

"Your name was Jacob?" Rango looks at Jake. Jake gave the chameleon a glare making him quiet.

"We should hit the hay. We need to discuss about Kadar and where his hideout is." Beans said.

Nodding, everyone headed home. Mia stayed behind and looks at the spot where the ghost stands or float. She looks at her Dream Catcher. She knows she has the Dream Cather and her friend knows the location of the Soul Taker.

"You alright?" Jake asked as slithers beside her. Mia looks at him. Their eyes locked. Hell fire meets ocean blue. They started at each other for a while before Mia turned away while Jake shook his head.

Mia cleared her throat, "I'm fine." She spoke before slithers passed him. Jake just stares at her. He keeps having these weird burns in his chest like…like he was in love. Sighing, Jake slithers back home with the others. They're gonna have a long day.

* * *

 **Done! Thanks again MMM! PS, no mating scene.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you MMM for the great ideas and also I don't want Val and Jay turn into human or animals because it won't work in this story. Also, I've been listening how cowboys speak and how they pronounce their words.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Truth**

Jay was at the mill with Val, Mia and Nathan. It was still dark and he couldn't sleep yet. He worries for Val's safety. Mia and Nathan were awake too. They couldn't sleep since Val was in danger. Then they hear a knock at the door. Mia slithers towards the door and opens it to revile Beans, Rango, Priscilla and Jake, "Good evenin' Mia." Beans greeted, "Sorry if we're disturbin' ya."

Mia shook her head, "No, we couldn't sleep after what happen."

Then they heard Val's whimpers. They all turn to see Val shifting on Jay's coils. Val's markings appeared and then everyone was in a dark void of emptiness. Val woke up and gasps when she and the others were in an empty place until the the spirits appeared.

John looks at them, "Ya all want to know who they really are…we will show ya." John, Mr. Merrimack, Amos, Emily, spirit of the west glow the same color as Val's marks and show them their past. Rango, Beans, Jake, Priscilla, Nathan, Mia saw humans everywhere. They even saw Val and Jay's human forms, well. Jay was hiding his raptor parts.

Priscilla tilts her head in amazement, "What's going on?"

John smiles, "Yer seeing Jay and Val's past as humans."

The gang's eyes widen in shock, "What?"

Val nodded, "He's right."

Jay sighs and said, "We are human just not ordinary humans."

The spirits show them a cemetery. The Spirit of the West explains to them, "This is the resting place of Val's parents."

Val became upset, "Yes." She whimpers as she was hugged by Jay. Mia goes to Val to help comfort her. The spirits show them the island, "This Island is called the Isla Nublar where Val and Jay live."

The gang awed at the scene, "Wow…" they all say in awe. The spirit of Amos explains, "On this island the scientist play god."

Jake's eyes narrow, "What do you mean?!" He hissed but was soon calm down by Emily.

"You'll see!" Emily giggled. The scene appeared in the raptor paddock.

Val gasps in happiness, "I remember this it's when I first met the girls!"

The gang sees a pig running inside an exit then they see a pack of raptors. "What the in…" Rango swallowed in shock and fear along with the others.

Val notices herself coming in, "There I am!" She squeals. The gang looks up to see a little human girl come face to face with the raptors and see them loving her. John explains, "Val has the power to communicate with all animals." They then show how she and Jay meet.

The gang sees Jay, "What is that thing?" Jake looks at Jay's hybrid form.

Jay answered plainly, "That _thing_ is me." Jake's eyes widen in shock as he looks between snake Jay and raptor Jay.

The spirits nodded, "Jay was turned into a hybrid trained to fight and kill without remote he is also bullet proof and immune to lightning." Amos explains sadly as they show Jay's past. Jay was injected with Serum X and was transformed in a painful way. Rango nearly lost his lunch when he saw Jay killing every dinosaur that Jay had to fight and kill. He was tortured and was force to be a killing machine. Then they see him kill many humans and then escape. He was then captured by the ACUs and was put in a cage. The gang and spirits sees Val meeting Jay and be friended him.

Jake looks at Val shock, "Yer crazy!"

Val shrugs as they saw human Val playing with Jay. After that, they watch Val and Jay's adventure. They met dragons, mutants and even discovering that Val was half human and alien. After that, the spirits told them to protect Val before Kadar can get her. Amos told her that Val can use her powers any time she wants and she has to use it carefully. The gang agreed and the spirits disappeared and the gang returned back where they were.

"Well, we should get back to bed." Rango said. Everyone nodded before they left while saying goodnight. Jake glanced over to Mia. She was comforting Val by stroking the little snake's back gently as Val whimpers sadly. Mia is like a mother to all children and Jake knew that she is the one for him. She can protect herself and can watch over their kids. Jake is not going to let any other male taking her from him. They will either fight or die if they try stealing Mia from him. With a yawn, Jake slithers back home while thinking a plan to win Mia's heart.

* * *

On the next day, Val wakes up alone. She saw the note from Jay that he's at work and Mia and Nathan were at their works too. Then she remembers last night, she then remembers what Amos told her that her psychic powers work the same as before so she tries to use her other powers. First, she tries fire and discovers her snake body turns orange like fire and on the back of her head where her hair would be is a flow of fire but it doesn't burn anything unless she wants it to. She then tries her other elements and it's the same results but with different colors that represent the elements. Suddenly there's a knock on the door and Val switches herself back to normal.

Val slithers to the door and opens it to sees Priscilla. "Hi Priscilla," Val smile at her.

Priscilla smiles and said, "Hi Val. Do you want to play with me and our friends?"

Val nodded, "Okay! I would love to!" Val goes with Priscilla before she closes the door and went to Priscilla. As they go through town, Val overhears Ambrose, waffles and spoons talking.

Waffles said, "Last night there was a strange light glowing through my house."

Ambrose became surprise, "Really? I saw a strange glow going through my house last night as well."

Spoons nodded in agreement, "I did too, last night, but before I could get outside to look it was gone."

The other townsfolk are saying the same thing about a bizarre light they saw last night. Val became worried, "Oh boy."

Priscilla pats Val's head for comfort, "It's goin' to be okay, don't worry. Let's just play and forget about it for a while." She said.

Val smiles and nodded, "Yeah," Val and Priscilla went to play with the kids.

* * *

Meanwhile at the sherif's office, Rango, Beans and Wounded Bird are wondering what to do about Kadar. Jake spoke, "If we can't find 'im then we wait for 'im to come to us and reveal himself."

Rango became worried, "What about Val? We can't let Kadar find her and the town's people could get hurt."

Jake shook his head, "She ain't goin' to be in any danger not while I'm here." Jake promised his sister that he will protect Val from danger.

Beans nodded, "The town has experience with guns and fighting they will be okay."

Rango looks at them and sighs, "Okay then. That's what were going with for now."

Meanwhile, Val was playing with Priscilla and friends a game of tag. Val was it and she was chasing Priscilla. Then she sees Miakoda and Jay. She stops and went to them, "Hi guys!" she slithers over to Jay and hugs him.

Jay picks her up and Mia smiles ta them. Priscilla sees Mia's bag was filled with something, "What's in the bag, Mia?"

Mia looks at her bag, "Oh, just herbs and plants out in the desert that can help reduce swelling, stop blood flow from a wound, and can be made into a tea that brings down fevers." She explains.

Jay nodded, "I went with her so i can help since i know what they look like and to catch food for us tonight."

Val notices Nathan wasn't with them, "Where's Nathan?" Val asked.

Jay answered, "He left early to catch some prey away from town because he didn't want to scare them."

* * *

Meanwhile, Nathan was flying around looking for food when he sees the corpses that belong to Luther and his gang also sees Mr. Black with coffins going to the bodies. Mr. Black was loading the bodies in the coffins then on his wagon, "I wonder who did this?" he mutters.

Nathan sees someone wearing a cloak with sharp claws and was about to strike at Mr. Black. Nathan narrowed his eyes, "Oh no you don't." Nathan quietly lands behind the mysterious figure and grabs him with his talon flies away. Mr. Black turns to see no one, "What was that?" Mr. Black looks around but never saw Nathan. He shrugs, "Oh well." He leaves to go back to Mud.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kadar is studying on what he needs to do to perform the ritual. He needs to find the other three items before it is too late. Then Espon and Ridge walked in. Kadar looks up and said, "Did you two find her?"

"Sorry, Boss, but we couldn't find the rattlesnake." Espon answered a bit nervously.

Kadar glares at them angry, "Keep looking! Where have you not searched?"

Espon became nervous, "W-well, we haven't looked on the other side of the highway yet."

Ridge nodded nervously, "We f-figured we should search and cover one area to be sure then report to you then wait to see if we should check the other side."

Kadar sighs in frustration but nodded, "Do it. Search the other side of the highway."

Espon rubs his wing, "Can we search tomorrow? It's very dark and we are tired."

Kadar rolled his eyes, "Fine! Start searching again tomorrow."

Espon and Ridge nodded and said, "Goodnight sir," they leave to go to their rooms. Kadar returns to his room. It was big and is filled with maps, books, scrolls and ancient weapons. He then looks at a drawing of the warrior who single handedly destroyed the Chief of Fire and Death. Legend told that she was created by God to protect to stop the Chief and hide all the ancient items away while the Necklace of Dreams was given by a Healer Rattlesnake and the Soul Taker is given to Gypsies. He doesn't know which snake or gypsy has them but he will find them and the rattlesnake child if it's the last thing he'll do.

"Soon the power will be mine." Kadar made an evil laugh as he went to bed and falls asleep).

* * *

Jay was outside training with his claw rattle. Val was sleeping close by with Mia reading a book next to her. There was a lamp that gives them light. Jake was watching them in a distance but he was looking at Mia. Then Priscilla came running, "Jay! Jay!" she rushes to him.

Jay stops and looks at her. Mia stops reading and Val woke up with a yawn, "What is wrong Priscilla?"

"Nathan found someone scary." She said.

They looked at each other and nodded before going to the sheriff's office. Jake follows them too and when they entered, they saw Nathan, Rango, Beans and Wounded Bird looking at someone at the cell. He was wearing a hood and he is a horn lizard but his scales were grey and his eyes were pale yellow. He growls at them and Val hugs Jay.

"Who is that?" Jake points his rattle gun at it.

Nathan shrugs, "I found 'im before he could hurt Mr. Black." Nathan said. Then the horn lizard slams himself at the cage and attempt to slash everyone but they back up while Jay and Jake pointed their weapons at him.

"Don't challenge him." Mia said.

She slithers towards the horn lizard. The horn lizard growled at her as he snarled at her. Jake slithers forward, "Mia, back away from it!"

Mia ignored him as she looks at the eyes of the horn lizard, " _Wo drey daar wah hi?_ " Mia spoke in a language that no one understands but Val knows what Mia had just spoken. She spoke dragon's tongue.

The lizard looks at her and hissed, " **Sunvaar!** "

Mia narrowed her eyes and said, " _Wo los fin sunvaar hi tinvaak do?_ "

" **Fin jin do yol ahrk dinok!** " he roared as he bangs the bars that were about to break. Jay and Jake were about to attack until Mia brought out a blade hidden in her bag and stab the horn lizard's chest. Right were his heart was located.

" _Bo wah hell,_ " Mia whispers as she took out the blade right of from the lizard. There was no blood from the lizard but the next thing they knew the lizard turns to stone and then breaks into dust. Jake's mouth hangs open in pure shock and amazement. That is one tough female. Mia turns away and looks at the group, "You all probably need an explanation." Everyone nodded as Mia began to explain, "That there is no lizard but a corrupted one. He was cursed to be like that and I simply made him dead, permanently."

"I didn't know you were that violent." Jay said.

Mia shrugs, "Sorry, but it's in my nature." She said. "My ancestors are capable of fighting like that."

"Wait…your ancestors?" Jay looks at her.

Mia nodded, "My ancestors has been protecting the Necklace of Dreams." She gestured the Dram Cather on her neck, "I have one of the items all along. I didn't tell you all because I need to trust you more."

The gang was shock to hear that, "The truth is my ancestors were given the Necklace of Dreams to protect for the great protector. The Soul Taker is given to Gypsies. They travel many places with the Soul Taker." She said, "My friend Nakai has it."

"Is she rattlesnake?" Val asked.

"No, she's a grackle. She and her family travel to towns but we keep in touch." Mia said, "We have to find her and her family before Kadar."

The gang looked at each other and nodded. "We'll leave at noon." Rango said, "I need to tell town's people to help guard the town while were gone."

Beans nodded, "I'll ready the guns. Wounded Bird, Nathan, help me out." Nathan and Wounded Bird nodded.

"I'll ready medical supplies and food. It will be a long trip." Mia said.

Jay and Jake glanced at each other and nodded, "Me and Jay will ready ourselves and be on guard if any of Kadar's henchmen will show up." Jake said.

Jay nodded, "Val you stay close to me and the adults okay?" Val nodded. Priscilla raised her hand up and Jay looks at her, "Yes?"

"Can I come?"

Rango rubs the back of his neck, "I don't know if-"

Jay cut him off, "Alright, but get ready. We'll leave soon." Jay said. Priscilla nodded and dash off home.

Rango looks at Jay and said, "Why did you-"

"Just shut up and get ready." Jay said as he slithers out with Val and the others. Mia was about to go to the desert when suddenly Jake's coils block her way. Miakoda made a blank look as she turns to see a smirking Jake.

"What do you want?" Mia asked annoyed.

Jake smirk grew wider and he tries to flirt with Mia again, "Well, I was wondering if ya need some help with herbs collecting." Jake offered.

Mia looks at him. He is one sneaky outlaw and she is not interested in him. "No thank you but I can manage." She slithers towards the desert, leaving Jake behind. But the outlaw won't accept no for an answer. He won't let any male take her from him. So he follows her to the desert. He hides behind a boulder and peeks out to see Mia collecting herbs that was hidden underground. She picks the herbs carefully and her dark blue eyes shine with the light. Jake keeps watching her and wanting her to be his and only his. Then he heard something. He watched as Mia turns around and saw Bad bill and his gang come back. Jake narrowed his eyes and glares at Bad Bill. If that Gilla Monster messes with his future mat then he will die.

"Well, well, well, if isn't the _Black Angel_ of the desert." Bill began.

Mia rolled her eyes, "I am not the _Black Angel_. My name is Miakoda and what do you want?"

Bill fiddles with his knife, "Well, ya've known Jay for a while and maybe you know his weaknesses?"

Mia rolled her eyes, "Jay doesn't have any weaknesses. You, on the other hand, are weak and pathetic."

Jake smirks at her. He got to admit that female has spunk. Bill glares at her and points his knife at her, "Don't make me kill ya!"

Mia made a blank stare and as fast as lighting. Her blade knockouts Bill's knife and almost hits one of his men as she threateningly points her weapon at his face, "Leave before _I_ kill you." She hissed.

Bill glares at her and was about to order his men to attack but was soon cut off when they heard a metallic rattle behind them. Bill and his gang slowly turn and froze to see Rattlesnake Jake glaring at them. He checks on Mia, who sheeted her blade back on her bag before glaring at Bill and hissed, "Get out of town and never come back!"

With that said. Bill and his gang runs away and never come back. Jake looks at Mia and slithers over to her, "Ya alright?"

Mia nodded as they looked at each other. Hell fire meets dark blue. Their eyes each tell of a story. Jake's eyes tell about battles and death while Miakoda's tell about kindness and love. Then their bodies started to move automatically. Jake's head leans over to Mia's as Mia's came close to him. Their lips were about to press until they heard…

"MIA! WHERE ARE YOU?! RANGO GOT HIMSELF HURT AGAIN!" Jay called in a distance. Mia and Jake snapped out from their trance and looks at each other. Mia turns away while Jake clears his throat.

"I should go," Mia said before leaving but accidently brushed her soft coils at Jake's. Jake felt her soft scales as he looks at her leaving. His mind was processing on what just happen. He and Mia almost kissed. And he really wanted to kiss her so bad but for some reason she couldn't do it. Because she is shy? Or maybe she's playing hard to get? Whatever the reasons is, Jake wants to know and wants Mia to be his.

"She'll be mine." Jake mutters before slithers back to town to get ready.

* * *

 **Done, sorry if I didn't use the other idea MMM but I have too. See ya guys later. I know it's been long because I was busy with my other stories.**

 **Translation:**

 **Wo drey daar wah hi?-Who did this to you?**

 **Sunvaar-Monster**

 **Wo los fin sunvaar hi tinvaak do?-Who is the monster you speak of?**

 **Fin jun do yol ahrk dinok!- The Chief of Fire and Death!**

 **Bo wah hell-Go to hell**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Battle for Love**

Rango and the gang search for Nakai and her family. Mia leads them with Jake close behind her. They traveled for hours until they came upon a town that was filled with many markets. They entered the town and got some weary eyes looking at them. They were actually looking at Jake and Nathan because those two are the scariest ones sine Jake is the Grim Reaper while Nathan was hawk. As they search, they heard music. They followed the sound and saw a family of grackle dancing. There were five adult males, two adult females, two male hatchlings, and one old grackle.

Four males play the instruments while one male dance with the young female. The older female watches on the sidelines with the kids close by. The old one smiles as he sits down. Once the music stopped, the two bowed at their audiences. They cheered before tossing some gold coins on a purple hat. Mia slithers towards the group and smiles at the young female grackle, "Hello Nakai."

Nakai and her family turned to see Mia. Nakai smiles as she embraced her friend with a hug, "It's good to see you again!"

Mia chuckles, "I miss you so much, my friend."

As they let go, Nakai looks over the others, "Who are they?"

Mia looks at her friend seriously, "I will tell you but secretly." Nakai understand it and nodded. She gestured them to follow her towards her families moving caravan that was big enough for them to live. Anaba, the mother of Nakai, made tea for everyone. Mia explains everything to the family. Bidziil, the dad of Nakai, understand as well as his brothers Chapa, Chayton and Delsin. Delsin is Bidziil's brother-in-law. Dyami, Nakai's older brother, listens carefully. Guyapi, the grandfather and Anaba's father, would nod his head in understanding.

Elan and Elki, Nakai's little brothers, were playing riddles with Priscilla and Val. As Mia finished explaining, Guyapi sighs and spoke, "So that mad snake has finally lost his mind." He looks at everyone seriously, "Kadar must not use those items. No one can control the chief of fire and death. It only makes a reincarnation of him." He looks at the ground, "The heavens above created a warrior that can destroy the chief forever but the chief made sure that his soul still lives on." He looks at Mia's dream catcher, "If he uses those weapons for himself, he will lose his life but his body now belongs to chief as a host."

Nakai went over to her grandfather and said, "What are we going to do?"

Guyapi stood and went over to the window as he watched the sun set, "We must prevent Kadar from using those items. We must destroy them once and for all."

Anaba went to him, "But father? How are we going to destroy them if we don't know where they are?"

Guyapi nods his head, "True, my daughter, but the only way is to find that snake is to lure him." He said. He looks at Chapa, Chayton and Delsin and nodded. The three nodded before going to the back. They open a secret floor door before bringing up a big box. They open it to reveal the blade. Val's eyes widen in fear as she heard the screams of the souls that were trapped in the blade. She hugs Jay and whimpers. Jay strokes her gently. Guyapi told his family to go to Mud and prepare themselves. They attached the Roadrunners to their caravan and headed off.

As they traveled, Wounded Bird watches Nakai taking care of the little ones. He's getting a crush on her. Dyami came to the window and close it. Wounded Bird was surprise to see that. Jay and Jake slithered beside him.

"Got rejected?" Jake asked.

Wounded Bird was confused while Jay puts it clearly, "You like Nakai but Dyami is a protective brother and you can't go near her with him around."

Wounded Bird turns away and sighs, "True, I like her." He said. Jake bursts into fists of laughter. He thought it was funny.

Jay rolled his eyes at the male and said, "Don't worry, you're not the only one who's in love. Jake has a thing for Miakoda." Jake stopped laughing and shot Jay a death glare.

"Ya better take that back!" Jake hissed. Jay just stared at him blankly. In a few hours, they reach the town. Guyapi and his family prepare the trap and also making sure Val hides in the caravan

* * *

Meanwhile, Epson and Ridge were searching for the snake with blue eyes when they see something and fly down. They hide behind a rock and Espon saw a Gila monster, shrew and two rabbits. He and Ridge listen to them talk.

Gila monster was angry, "I can't believe we got thrown out of town by a girl snake and we can't get back at Jay and his little snake!" he spat.

Epson and Ridge looked at each other and nodded. The two came out, "Did you say little snake?" Epson asked.

Gang turns to look at them, "Who are ya and what's it to ya? The Gila monster asked as he narrows his eyes.

Epson waves his wing at him, "Our boss sent us to find a five year old female rattlesnake with blue eyes."

The Gila monster's eyes widen, "That sounds a lot like Val."

Ridge became interested along with Epson, "Where is she?" he asked.

The Gila monster said, "In a Town of Dirt and why do you guys want her?"

Epson said, "It's classified but our boss will pay big time if take us to her so we can be sure it's her."

The Gila monster and his gang grins happily, "Ya got yerself a deal there buddy," They headed towards town but the gang didn't know that the bats were having plans for Val.

* * *

A couple hours later, Val is playing with her friend Priscilla and the other kids. Jay was slithers home and sees Mia coming out from Doc's office, "Hola Mia," he greeted.

Mia looks at him and smiles, "Hello, Jay. Are you heading home?"

"Si, Priscilla is going to sleepover with Val at the caravan." Jay said as he and Miakoda heads back home together. As they did, they notice Jake watching them he smiles at Mia but glares at Jay before slithering off.

Jay snorts a laugh, "Typical of him to do that." He mutters out.

Mia looks at him, "What do you mean?"

Jay looks at her, "I don't really know if I should tell you, if it's okay with you first?"

Miakoda nods her head, "It's okay. Just tell me it's fine."

Jay begins to explain, "Okay have you noticed Jake watching you or following you around?"

Miakoda nodded, "Yes and it's really creepy because I don't want to be anywhere near that creepy killer."

Jay shook his head, "You mean you don't know? I noticed this when you first came to town."

Miakoda tilts her head, "What do you mean?"

"Jake is following you like a love sick puppy."

Mia's eyes widen, "You mean…"

Jay nodded his head, "Yep, Rattlesnake Jake the Grimm Reaper of the Desert, loves you"

Mia shook her head, "Oh boy…I don't know. He can't really?" Mia sighs as she lowers her head.

Jay looks at her, "Do you think you can give him a chance?"

Miakoda shook her head, "I don't know. How do you even know he likes me he could just be tricking me and you?"

"Is there something wrong?" Jay asked.

"Just the some days ago, I told bad bill to leave and never come back then Jake came and helped me and…I almost kissed Jake."

Jay was shocked to hear that, "Really? So you like him?"

Mia shook her head, "I don't know he may be using me…"

Before Jay could speak, his tongue caught two unknown scent. He looks up and flicks his tongue. "Something is wrong." Jay mutters out.

Before Mia could speak, her eyes widen when she saw something that made her shock. Jay turns and saw Bad Bill and his gang along with two bats. Jay narrowed his eyes as he slithers to them, "What the hell are you doing here, Bill?"

"Oh just showing these fine gentlemen your little girl Val." Bill said.

Jay hissed and was about to lung at them but Mia stopped him, "What do you want with Val?"

The bat stepped forward, "Just wanting to know if she's the runaway child of our boss. She went missing three months ago and couldn't be found." He said but Mia knew he is lying.

Mia's eyes widen when she saw the bat's belt buckle symbol. It is gold with a symbol of a devil. "Jay, they work for Kadar!" Mia warned.

Jay's eyes widen in shock as he glares at them. The two bats tense before hey took out their pistols, "Smart woman!" the second bat spoke before he fired.

Jay roared as he blocked the bullet with his tail blade. Mia brought out her blade and blocks the next bullet. The two took covered as the two bats fired. Bill and his gang left the town as cowards they are. Mia and Jay took cover as the bullets continued on.

"What's the plan?!" Mia hissed.

Jay looks at her and said, "Jake," he answered.

"Jake?" Mia was confused.

"That would be me!" Jake's voice yelled out as bullets came and attacked the two bats. The two bats took cover. Mia looks up and saw Jake with Nathan.

"Take cover!" Nathan yelled as he and Jake fired at bats. The bats tried to fire but the bullets keep coming. They have no choice but to retreat. Once they did, Jake checks on Mia, "Ya alright?" he asked with a hint of concern.

Mia nodded, "Yes and…thank you." She whispers that last part. Jake nodded and helps her up.

Nathan helps Jay up, "What happen?"

"Turns out Bill and his idiot gang told those two bats about Val and now those freaks are going to tell their boss, Kadar, our location!" Jay hissed out angrily.

"Then we must prepare!" Guyapi spoke as he comes to them, "Kadar will be here and attack us! We must be prepared for anything!"

They nodded before getting ready for battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kadar was doing some research when Epson and Ridge came rushing in, "Sir! We found the kid!" Epson grins.

Kadar looks at him in shock, "Are you sure?"

"Positive, Sir. There was even a pretty rattlesnake that knows you." Ridge added, "And believe me she is one pretty rattlesnake."

Kadar grins. The child is found and a beautiful rattlesnake knows him. His day is getting good. "Prepare the bats. We'll leave at sunrise."

"HEY!" Kadar looks down to see Bill and his gang, "Where's our payment? They told us that you pay well!"

Kadar looks at minions and smirk. He slithers towards a box and opens it and grabbed a briefcase, "Here!" he threw it down and Bill caught it. It was heavy and when he opens it. There were gold inside.

Bill grins and tips his hat, "Thanks fer the gold!" he mocked as he and his gang run off.

Kadar shook his head, "Idiots," he mutters before slithering to his work.

Epson and Ridge watched as Bill and his gang runs off, "Why did you give them your gold?" Epson asked.

"I didn't," Kadar answered casually as he resumes his research. Then suddenly they heard an explosion from outside and Kadar smirk grew, "I gave them a bomb as a reward."

Ridge leans over to Epson, "Where did he even get those?" he whispers.

Epson shrugs before taking off to tell the bats to be ready for battle.

* * *

 **That's all. I rewrite this part since MMM told me to remove the badwords. And the explosion did kill Bill and his gang.**

 **MMM hope you have more ideas.**


	7. Chapter 7

**MMM to answer your questions, I am not making Jake jealous to Jay and Mia and yes I am skipping that and let Jake win Mia's heart and have eggs. And Jay and Val will go back to their home before the eggs are even born. And lastly, Bill and his gang's souls are not going to appear. Val will not inherit the power of Chief of fire and death and she cannot bring Emily back from the dead. This is the last chapter of the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: War that Ends and a New Beginning**

The next day, Jay tells Rango about Bad Bill telling Kadar there location. Rango was worried, "We need to prepare for him but what am I going to tell the citizens?"

Jake steps in, "Tell them we got a threat," he said, "They need to have their guns ready."

Guyapi nodded, "We need to keep Val and the two items away from him." He said.

Jay nodded in agreement, "I agree but where should we hide them maybe the mill since it's not close to town?"

Nakai agrees, "Yes but Val will need a guard to protect her also we should hide the items somewhere away from Val that way Kadar won't be able to perform the ritual."

"I'll protect Val," Jay said, "And good idea Nakai."

Nathan went out the door, "I'll do an aerial surveillance since I can see for miles away that way i can track them and warn the town." They nodded as Nathan went out before taking off.

Beans said, "We need to stock up our weapons and load them up." They all nodded and did as they were told.

Meanwhile: Kadar and his bat army are stocking up weapons of there own and armor.

Kadar was barking orders to the bats. "Get those weapons loaded armors on!"

Epson went to Kadar and saluted, "Weapons fully loaded sir and we packed extra ammo just in case."

Ridge came with armor on, "Armor on and ready to defend."

Kadar smiles evilly, "Let's go." The army follows him out the cave and to the town of Mud.

Epson said, "The girl snake is located in the town of Mud a day trip that will give us extra time to plan an attack to catch the girl."

Kadar nodded. "Excellent, soon the power will be mine."

Meanwhile the citizens have been told of the threat size and are ready to help defend there town. Val was hidden in the Mill and the items hidden somewhere far. They all take night shifts and made sure to be heavily guarded. They were waiting for Kadar and his army to come. When nightfall came, they heard thousands of bats from the sky coming towards them. Kadar was at a hill as he yelled out, "KILL THEM!"

All the bats dive down with sharp claw weapons ready. "FIRE!" Jay roars out. The entire town's people fired their bullets. Many bats fall dead but more kept coming. Mia and Jay stabs or slice them to death. Jake and Nathan shoot a them with ease. Nakai and her family use their fighting skill at them. They were so busy with the fight that Kadar slipped pass them and searched for the last three items. He saw a mill that was old and abandon and knew that was the only place where they could hide those three items. Grinning, Kadar went to the mill and opens the door. He saw some things but when he flicks his tongue. He smelled a little snake inside.

Smirking, Kadar slithers around the mill and notices something hiding behind some cloths. He removes it and suddenly he was pushed by an unknown force. He hits a wall and yells in pain. Val looks at him with wide and fearful eyes as she slithers away fast. Kadar got up and growls before he chases after her. Val went to the back door and slithers away from the battle and to the desert. Kadar was right behind her.

Val yelps as she hides behind a rock. The sky started to water as it rains down heavily. Kadar couldn't smell her but he could find her, "Here little snake. Come out, come out, where ever you are?" Kadar hissed. Val held her breath as he was coming closer to her hiding spot. Then suddenly Jake came out of nowhere and tackles him. The two adult rattlesnakes fought viciously. Jake tries to bite him but Kadar easily avoids him. Val looks out from her hiding spot and saw Jake fighting Kadar. Jake fired his bullets at Kadar but Kadar dodged them all. Kadar then brought out the Spear of Strength and uses it to hit Jake. Jake was sends flying and it slams him at a rocky wall. Jake yells in pain as he growls at Kadar. Kadar hits Jake with the spear and Jake hits the rocky wall again causing Jake to bleed a bit. Kadar was ready to kill him and looms over at Jake, "SAY HELLO TO THE DEVIL FOR ME!"

"Why don't you tell him yourself!" a feminine voice yelled.

Kadar turns but soon stopped when he felt a blade stabbed him. Kadar gasps in pain as he looks at the one who stabbed him. It was Miakoda and she used the Soul Taker at him. Kadar felt his soul being taken as Mia pulls the blade off of him and his body dropped dead. Mia puts the blade down and rushed over to Jake. She helps him up as Val went over to them.

"You okay?" Mia asked.

Jake nodded as he ignore the pain, "Yeah, I'll live. Nice save." Mia smiles softly and nodded. Val checks at them if they were okay.

Meanwhile, everyone at the town killed every bat that Kadar had. Epson and Ridge were still alive but barely. Mia, Jake and Val went to them and Val hugs Jay happily. They dispose the dead bats' bodies while Ridge and Epson were put into questioning. They told them the location of Kadar's hideout and the items were. Nakai's family was the ones who will take the items and hide them somewhere that no one will find them. Doc and Mia patched up everyone. Jake stayed in the Mayor's house while Mia patched him up. Jake doesn't mind, he like having Mia being his doctor.

Mia was patching Jake's wounds. He would silently hisses in pain and Mia would give him a glance of apology. As she treats his wounds, Mia spoke softly, "You were very brave back there." Jake glanced at her, "Risking your life for Val and nearly got killed."

Jake snorts but smirk, "Val reminds me of my little sister, Emily."

"You loved Emily very much." Mia said as she wraps a bandage at Jake's wounds.

Jake chuckles a bit, "Yeah, she was my entire world before she died…I neve' felt love like that again," Jake looks at Mia, "Until now."

"What?" Mia was taken a back from his words.

Jake came closer to her, "The way ya talk, the way you smile and the way you fight got me to like ya." Jake said, "Even make me to love you."

Mia turns away and said, "You just saying that so you can trick me. You don't really love me." Mia then gasps when Jake wrapped his coils around her firmly and made her look at him in the eyes.

"Mia, I really love ya." He whispers before he captured her lips with his.

Mia let out a muffle gasps and looks at Jake's closed eyes. Mia felt herself blushing when Jake depend the kiss. Mia felt her eyes closing before she kisses him back passionately. Jay was watching them at the window he smiled softly before shaking his head, "It looks like Jake has found his mate." He whispers before slithering towards the desert.

Once he did, he looks at the sunset. Val appeared behind him and slithered towards him, "What are doing?" Val asked innocently.

"Just watching the sunset," Jay answered, "And thinking of a way to take us back home."

"May I be assistance?" asked a beautiful female voice.

The two turned and saw a female rattlesnake that looks like Val but an adult version. "Who are you?" Val asked.

"My name is Amanda and I can help you." She said, "You just saved the entire desert from Kadar's forces and hid the items away."

"Yeah and how can you take us home?" Jay asked suspiciously.

"Because I know that you two were humans and were sent here by the cave of the west."

"Cave of the West?" Jay asked.

"Yes, it's a magical cave that can bring you here but it only appears when it needs too." Amanda said, "I can take you back now since the job is done."

"How are you going to do that?" Val asked.

Amanda's eyes started to glow and the sands swirled around the two. Val hugs Jay as they were slowly going up, " _Thank you for saving my home._ " They heard Amanda in their heads. The two looked down at her in shock and realized that she was the warrior that defeated the chief of fire and death many years ago. The two were sends back to their worlds as the sands were blown away. Amanda smiles before disappearing by a blinding light.

* * *

 **Thirteen years later**

Jake was slithering towards a big house that was farther away from Mud. It was night and he enters the house and saw Mia making dinner. Mia turns to him and smiles as he closes the door and sighs tiredly. "How was your day?" Mia asked kindly as she sets a bowl of cricket stew fro Jake to eat.

"Tiring," Jake grunts out, "The one that hired me wanted me to take down thirty gangsters and it tired me like hell."

Mia chuckles softly at him. Then three rattlesnake came and saw Jake, "DAD"S HOME!" a little male rattlesnake grins. Jake smirks at them as they slithered towards him. Those three are Jake and Mia's kids. The fist born was Lloyd. He has brown scales and dark diamond patterns and his eyes are blue. The third oldest was Dakota. He has black scales and hellfire eyes. And last was Scarlet. She has light brown scales and black diamond patterns and scarlet red eyes.

"How was work dad?" Scarlet asked.

"Same old same old. Are ya three causing trouble?"

"We tied Rango at a post and got attacked by a wild scorpion with the help of Nara." Lloyd grins.

Jake chuckles, "That's my kids." Nara is the daughter of Wounded Bird and Nakai and she's good with plans and dancing.

Mia rolled her eyes and heard a baby like cry on the halls. "Looks like she's awake. I'll check on her."

"Nah, I'll do it." Jake said as he slithers towards the hall, "Eat up kids and get ready for bed. Remember, I'm gonna teach you how to hunt tomorrow."

The kids were excited before they went to the table and eat up. Jake slithers towards a room and opens the door. On a crib was a baby rattlesnake. She has sapphire blue eyes and dark brown scales. She was crying since she was alone. Jake went to the crib and slowly holds her. The baby rattlesnake stopped crying and looks at Jake. "It's okay Emily. Daddy's here."

The baby name Emily giggles at him as he holds her close. Mia and the kids came to him and Emily, "It seems Emily misses you Jake." Mia smiles softly.

Jake smirks and nodded, "Yeah and I'm glad we named her after my little sister."

"I'm glad that we have amazing children."

"All thanks to Jay and Val." Jake smiles as Mia rested her head at Jake's coils and the kids hugged their dad. Their lives were great with each other and will always have each other's back.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **That's all folks and now I have to finish my mutant story and Gabriel I like Aggie as a human not a** **Loboan and I need to finish that story if you want me to make the Graboid story. That is all and sorry Gabriel but the Joka Wolf stays in the story.**


End file.
